


Sleepy

by KimTanAnukite



Series: Monsta x One Shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chae Hyungwon is a little shit, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, M/M, Monsta x mom, Sad Kihyun, but he also just wanted to sleep, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: And then, the unthinkable happen. Hyungwon woke up.





	Sleepy

It was the usual. No one gave him that responsibility but rather he took it himself, to act as the mother of the group. Was it necessary? Not really, helpful but not vital. But deep inside Kihyun enjoyed cooking and cleaning for his members, and he liked the acknowledgment that came with it. It wasn't vital but it wasn't also necessary to point out that fact.

The world tour had ended and so they came back to Korea to rest before having to flight aboard again for the I Heart Radio Festival. Most of them went directly to sleep after arriving to their shared place, some of them called their families to let them know they were already home, and others—more like Kihyun only— got to clean the place that had been pretty much abandoned for more than two months.

"I'm going to pick up Gucci and Yoshi" Jooheon, the only one that didn't seem to be at his room, apart from Kihyun, spoke in a quiet voice.

"Are they staying over for a while?" he asked in the same way while emptying the dustpan into a trash bag.

"Yep" he answered and put his jacket on to go out since it was a bit late in the evening, "I miss them so much, but I don't want to enter my studio until after I rest at least 30 hours."

Kihyun nodded and continued with the housework once Jooheon left. He was obviously tired, but his almost compulsive need for a neat place before resting wouldn't allow him to do so.

By the time he finished, Jooheon and his beloved cats were now sleeping in the already crowded room that he shared with Hyunwoo and Hyungwon. Feeling fulfilled with his chores—that were not really only his—, he went to rest on his own room.

It wasn't until around 10 am that Kihyun woke up, having forgotten to set an alarm; he panicked for a second but then remembered they were home and could rest. Despite this, he got up to take a shower and start with his day, it was never his style to sleep in all day.

He was having breakfast by himself—since he didn't need to wake up the other members— when he felt something tickling his bare feet. "Damn Gucci, you almost gave me a heart attack." He picked up the cat in his arms and quickly chew his toast, "let's take you with daddy."

The soft furred cat meowed as if answering and allowed itself to be carried to the biggest sleeping room. The door was only briefly open but it made it easier for Kihyun to enter with the pet on his arms; he placed it next to Yoshi on one of Jooheon's pillows at the floor.

"There you go little one," he whispered trying not to wake up the guys—not that it was an easy task when intentionally— but then he looked around the room in brief horror.

How was it even possible that 24 hours hadn't passed yet and the three guys already had messed up the room? He couldn't bare to see the disorder of the room, nor he was to allow the poor kittens to live under such conditions.

He started with just picking up objects and clothing that was spread on the floor, but then he noticed how Hyungwon had fallen asleep with his shower towel still wrapped around his body. Frowning he approached the taller's bed to remove it and cover his friend with the bed sheets before he could get himself a cold. But the moment he pulled the first half of the still a bit damped towel, the unthinkable happened.

Hyungwon woke up. Kihyun, with wide eyes that still couldn't believe how that had happened, pulled the rest of the towel at once so his friend could go back to his comma-like state.

"What are you doing?" yet another unusual thing happened when Kihyun looked up after placing a blanked over the other's body. Hyungwon was frowning at him with angry eyes.

"Uh, I was just-" he couldn't finish his sentence both for the confusion he was feeling and the fact that Hyungwon sat up, the blanket falling from his upper body and covering now only from his lower torso to his feet.

"Is there no more privacy in this group? You have your own room and yet have to come and disturb ours," he noticed the towel on Kihyun's hands and took it roughly to throw it at the bed's feet. "Are you seriously cleaning now?" he cursed low in a murmur to himself and then pushed the older slightly on the shoulder. "Let. Me. Rest."

Kihyun let a exasperated sigh, anger growing on his now unsettled stomach. "Sorry for wanting to prevent you from getting sick. And I wasn't trying to wake you up, that usually takes hours."

Hyungwon, who had laid himself down after throwing the towel, sat up again. "Sorry, mom," he sarcastically answered, "but no one asked you to do that."

"Yeah but if I don't who will? This house won't clean it self and-"

"Stop acting like that, no one asked you to do so. Also, you make us look bad when you say you do everything for us, we are grown up men that do our own tasks. You just want something more to show off about."

"Show off? The hell are you talking about!" Kihyun started to speak loud, not minding the other two boys in the room who were starting to wake up. "Who would want to carry himself with so many responsibilities just to show off? I do it because we are seven, SEVEN men living in the same space, but you wouldn't know how a house full of grow up men looks like before I clean since you are always sleeping."

Hyungwon, no longer feeling sleepy but really upset, laid down again and faced the wall to ignore Kihyun. "Stop playing the mom of the group. And don't do this again, pervert," he said referring to the towel and blanket situation

Behind them, Hyunwoo was sitting on his own bed ready to intervene if necessary, but before he could say anything Kihyun got out of the bedroom with stupid tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

"You should try, you are the leader," Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk with a blank expression, the younger raising his hands in innocence "I already tried and he yelled at me. He always yells at me but this time it was different, I'm telling you."

Hyunwoo nodded and tried to open Kihyun's door, which was locked from inside "Ki... can we talk?"

A muffled sound could be heard before the door opened slightly, the main vocal's face came to sight. He didn't look good.

Hyunwoo looked back to Minhyuk and shook his head, afraid that the talkative boy would say an unnecessary observation of the obvious. Kihyun opened the door to let him in and Minhyuk knew better than to participate in a conversation that would be already hard to deal with. He nodded and walked towards the living room.

He sat down and turned on the television so their voices wouldn't be heard in case the conversation turned any louder. The rest of the guys were at the kitchen trying to prepare a meal; this week hadn't been easy for the ones that came out of hibernation: Kihyun was always in his room and they were to cook —or order delivery—, clean and do laundry by themselves. It wasn't that they didn't know how to, but the lack of 'practice' was making them take longer than it should for even the easiest tasks.

In a few words: They were struggling.

Minhyuk got up from the couch when something shattered at the kitchen. Hoseok and Changkyun were looking at each other with defeated expressions, the food was all scattered in the ground.

"We can't keep living like this, it is way too depressing," Minhyuk said while helping them clean up the disaster that was made "Where is Jooheon anyways?"

"At his studio, he also took the kittens with him" Hoseok answered, sitting in a stool after the floor was clear, "are we going to do something about this?"

"Should we beat some reason into Hyungwon? He is the one that caused all this situation." Changkyun offered with a rather sad tone.

No one really blamed the model about Kihyun's behavior, they were all tired after months of touring, the last flight being tiring enough to make them cranky. The problem was that Hyungwon had not only belittled something Kihyun enjoyed doing for them, but had also insinuated in his rage that his hyung had done something wrong in a shameful way when taking the wet towel from his body.

Hyungwon would stay in his room, sleeping and only going out to eat anything he could find and finish as soon as posible to go back to his bed. Hoseok had tried to speak to him so he would apologize to Kihyun, but the effort was pointless since the taller stick to what he had said: no one asked Kihyun to act as the mom of the group, and taking his towel away while he was asleep was a bit weird.

"I think the best would be to let them alone a few hours so they can solve it by themselves, our presence only makes Kihyun uncomfortable and Hyungwon more stubborn." Hyunwoo entered the kitchen without telling anything about his conversation with Kihyun. They could imagine the younger's response, anyways.

An hour passed after the guys left to give them space, both still in their own rooms. But after a week of restraining himself from doing food or laundry for someone besides himself, Kihyun felt bored and anxious. There was no noise at all outside, so he concluded that everyone had left or was sleeping; so he allowed himself to go out of the room that evening.

The place was clean, but he could notice how some things were oddly arranged or in wrong places; with a shake of his head he started to organize a little bit. That is, until he heard a cough coming from the kitchen.

It is odd how you can recognize sneezes and steps from the people you live with for long time.

It was Hyungwon.

He stared down at his feet for a moment, the boy's words passing through his head as if he was listening to them again. "Stop playing the mom of the group. And don't do this again, pervert."

The incident had been replayed in his mind the previous days, and he had found that his own reaction to the words of a sleepy Hyungwon was a bit over the top. His resolution everytime was to be the mature one and make peace with the boy, who probably hadn't say it with a clear mind.

But everytime he went to bed and turned off the lights, his morning plans to speak with the taller were fogged under the memory of his dongsaeng calling him pervert.

Of course he found the other attractive. But his intentions in that moment were by far close to what it could have seem as for someone who didn't know his real and honest intention.

Yeah, it sounded so good when trying to explain aloud.

With the slight pain in his chest, he entered the kitchen. In front of him was Hyungwon eating a bowl of ramyeon. The younger tensed up a bit when he saw who had come in, but he kept eating after nodding lightly.

Kihyun, unable to keep himself from doing so, approached the fridge and took out the kimchi he had bought a couple of days ago for himself. Kimchi he didn't feel like eating at the time, "here, it's always better with kimchi." He handed the taller the container so his ramyeon wouldn't be so bland.

Hyungwon took it with a bow, causing his wide pijama shirt to fall a bit and exposing his shoulder. He immediately fixed it and composed himself into a stiffer position.

It pained Kihyun. Did he really thought he was degenerated trying to see his body? The pain become irritation because it was ridiculous, they had seen each other plenty of times and they would continue to do so when changing outfits at tours, MV's and other occasions.

Hyungwon must have seen the exasperated look on his eyes for he stood up to follow his hyung and got him by the kitchen's door. He held on to the other's arm without speaking, letting him go after a minute of awkward staring in silence.

"I... I'm sorry..." he said simply, not knowing what to say or how to even apologize. He wasn't really sure what he was apologizing for. There was guilt in his heart for not only saying such raw words, but also for pretending as if he had been sleepy at the moment. He was sure Kihyun was blaming himself and feeling conflicted; after all Kihyun was like that, forgiving and too kind to say if something was bothering him.

The older never had trouble to say what was on his mind, only when the topics were really personal and, as Hyungwon had noticed just a short time ago, when it involved him.

"Sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have done something so inappropriate, let alone while you were sleeping," Kihyun apologized first, wanting to get over with this and be able to spend time with the taller as if that awkward night hadn't happened at all. "Ah, also, you were right. I do like to play the mom of the group, but I never of thought how bothersome it could get sometimes for you guys."

"No." Hyungwon said louder than intended, startling the shorter "You shouldn't change or think that we are annoyed by your doings, actually it is me in the wrong here and we both know it," he swallowed trying to arrange his next arguments "I do like to feel that you look after me- after us!" he corrected himself but then shook his head "After me."

Kihyun was looking up at him with mixed emotions, not really sure of what the model wanted to say or what he should say himself.

His stream of thought was suddenly cut by a hold on his shoulders and a harsh pair of lips against the corner of his mouth.

Both stood up under the kitchen's door frame. Hyungwon had a cringe façade mixed with regret while the shorter was still in shock with wide eyes because of the 'kiss'.

"I... I don't feel uncomfortable around you, I actually like it when you wake me up and when you are close to me," he took a deep breath and looked at his hyung's eyes. "Sorry for the kiss, I just felt the need to do it, as to prove that I'm totally okay with us being intimate."

Kihyun gasped at this, looking at the floor with blood promptly rushing to his ears and face.

"No! I mean, in confidence and, okay with physical contact," he closed his eyes, the more he tried to fix it he would make it even weirder.

He opened his eyes at Kihyun's laugh, only now letting go of his shoulders. The main vocal didn't speak, but that laugh was enough reassurance for the taller to know that they were in good terms.

Kihyun then stepped closer and put his arms around the Hyungwon's neck in a hug, the latter immediately wrapping his long arms around his waist. They remained maybe two minutes in the same position without moving, until it grew a bit tiring for the smaller, who was almost standing on his tiptoes.

Kihyun then snuggled a bit closer to get a firmer hold, turning his face towards the other's head. Hyungwon took in a sharp breath when he felt Kihyun's nose brushing the side of his neck. The hold on his waist tightening to the warm breath against his sensible skin.

"Are you still hungry?" Kihyun asked trying to position his head on a more comfortable way, the taller shaking his head subtly, "are you sleepy?"

They were swinging as in a lull, not letting go from each other.

Kihyun broke up their contact on the upper part to see his face, "Would you mind sleeping a while in my dorm? I'm rather tired from this week's tension and so..." Kihyun asked and admitted with a tired smile that grew wider at the taller's 'yes'.

When the other came back they hurried to see the two guys sleeping in a tight hug on Kihyun's bed after Minhyuk got out of the room with wide eyes to inform them of the situation.

A couple 'I knew it's were heard once they were gathered around the living room, all happy that things were now to be as before, and maybe better. Happy until Changkyun reminded them that "Oh well, another night without Kihyun's food."


End file.
